The Return of the Order of the Wand
by jolly roger brat
Summary: The Order of the Wand is back, and under new leadership. It's up to visiting Hexley Hall students Sofia and her friends to stop their newest scheme, and their newest recruits.
1. Chapter 1

Sofia and her friends and family were visiting the kingdom of Orillia. King Roland and Queen Miranda had enlisted King Robert and Queen Patricia's help in making something for the elves following the resolution of the Elf Situation, and Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice were in the kitchen with their friend Sandra, who had volunteered to make treats for the elves. They watched as Sandra got out more ingredients and started mixing what looked like custard pie filling.

"It's nice of you to make an extra pie," Dorrie said as she put the pie tins on baking pans like Sandra had instructed.

"That's why I'm making four of these," Sandra grinned. "Two for the elves, one for family and friends…" her grin faded a little. "And I'm even making one for Zeke."

"But are you sure this is all right?" Sofia asked as she helped her get out some more ingredients. "We all know how mean Ezekiel was, what he did, and where he is now."

"It should be, Sof," Sandra replied. "I asked Mom and Dad if I could do this, and they said they got the okay from the guards in Azkaban for me to do it."

"If you're sure," Candice agreed, "I know how mean he was to me when we first met, but you stood up for me. And we all know what happened to him later!"

"Even though he brought that on himself, I still want do something nice for him, since he does have a birthday coming up," Sandra said as she started mixing the ingredients together. "He said once, before he became evil, that this is one of his favorite pies. I looked up the recipe and made it for his birthday one other time, and for this birthday, I thought I'd make it again. I even bought a few dachshund statues to brighten up his cell."

"You've always been nice to everyone, just like Sof," James smirked as he helped her scrape the pie ingredients into the crust.

"Oh, sure, I was so nice to Wendell when we first met, dueling him when he stole Phoenix, flipping him upside down later, and then holding him at wandpoint when we met again at Hexley Hall," Sandra smirked, recalling how she'd first met Wendell after he stole her horse. They got off to a rocky start in their friendship, but now everyone in the group was friends with the young wizard.

"Sofia's a good influence on everyone she meets," Dorrie agreed.

As she put the pies in the oven, Sandra noticed that her amulet was glowing under her blouse. She pulled the purple-jewel encrusted cross out to examine it, but she looked worried. "Okay, Sof…you told me about this once, but I just want to be sure. There are no other princesses here except you, Lucinda, and Amber…"

"What about Zoe?" Lucinda asked.

"Zoe said she'd be in here later since she wanted to see Queen Arielf and Queen Elfabelle do some dish wishing first," Sandra explained. "But to get back to this, Sofia also said an amulet blesses or curses the person wearing it based on the deeds they do."

"That's right," Sofia smiled. "With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or curse."

"But, am I being cursed for wanting to be nice to someone in Azkaban?" Sandra asked.

"I shouldn't think so," Sofia assured her, "If you were cursed, you'd know it right away."

"Sofia's right. Don't worry about it, Sandra," Candice agreed. "For now, why don't you remind us of the abilities you received so far?"

"I guess that's true, Sof, and you're right, Candice," Sandra admitted, "Now let's see…Lucinda first enchanted this with the power to talk to animals, Sofia said I have a copy of her ability to turn into a mermaid and her shrinking power, it gave me the power of invisibility, but what else am I going to be able to do now?"

"There's only one way to find out," Lucinda smiled. "Why don't we go to your room and do some tests?"

"Okay," Sandra nodded. She turned to one of the maids, who had just come in and missed the conversation. "Alyssa, I have to take care of something. It shouldn't take long, but can you watch the pies while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Princess," Alyssa smiled.

Once they were in Sandra's room, Sofia told her that since she had freed Princess Elena from her own amulet, she could give herself any sort of powers.

"Really? Could you show us something, Sof?" Sandra asked.

"Sure," Sofia smiled. She looked around, her eyes falling on Sandra's cat Ambre, who had come in to see what was going on. "I wish to be a cat!"

Everyone watched as Sofia turned into a cat. "I unlocked this power when I was playing with Clover one day," Sofia explained, giving Ambre a friendly nuzzle as he came over to her to see what was going on. "It's nice to see you too, Ambre, but…I wish to be myself again!"

When Sofia had returned to normal, Dorrie suggested, "Maybe you got that power too, Sandra!"

"Maybe," Sandra agreed. She looked over at the perch where her barn owl Marcella was sleeping. "I wish to be an owl!" However, nothing happened. "Okay, then…I wish to be a cat!" she said as she looked at Ambre. When nothing happened again, she said, "Okay, so no animal transformation. What else could I have gotten?"

"Maybe you got the ability to borrow someone else's powers," Candice suggested, "That happened once when Sofia turned into my White Maleficent form."

"That's right," Sofia agreed, "Maybe you got something like that, Sandra."

"Okay," Sandra agreed. She looked around at her friends, but nothing happened when she looked at Sofia, Lucinda, or Candice. However, when she looked at Dorrie, Sandra was surrounded by a bright light. When it faded, everyone saw a werewolf in front of them.

"Well, now we know what your new power is," Dorrie grinned. "And you know I can transform into a werewolf as well."

"You told me about that. Do you want to turn into a werewolf too? We can howl at the moon tonight!" Sandra gave a wolfish grin.

"As tempting an offer as that is, I'm going to have to say no," Dorrie smirked as Sandra returned to normal.

"You still gained the ability to borrow someone else's powers," Candice suggested. "Maybe you can try again later with mine or Lucinda's."

"Didn't Lucinda say once that she had the ability to float islands?" Sandra asked.

"My birth mother did that, but my ability's not as strong as hers," Lucinda explained.

"That's okay, but who knows, Sandra? You might unlock the power to turn into animals, or something else later," Sofia agreed.

"Well, good things do come to those who wait," Sandra said as she led the way back to the kitchen.

"I was just about to come get you, Princess," Alyssa greeted them as they entered the kitchen, "Your pies are just about finished." She pointed to some boxes on a counter. "Your dachshund statues are also wrapped, and the box for the pie you're sending Ezekiel is on the table."

"Thanks, Alyssa," Sandra smiled. She noticed her sister Zoe come up to them with her own box. "What's that? And how did you like the dish wishing?"

"I wanted to get Zeke something too!" Zoe smiled. "And the dish wishing was so neat! Queen Arielf and Queen Elfabelle were so nice!"

"That's really interesting to watch, but what did you get Ezekiel?" Amber asked.

"I made a copy of Eldora," Zoe started, referring to the stuffed Jaquin she'd gotten following her adventure at Hexley Hall, "I put her on a separate chair, then I asked Aleena to help me change the color of the new Jaquin's fur to black and tan, and we put the name Spike on the collar!"

"That's a good idea," Sandra commented, "Even though Zeke doesn't like anything cute, he always liked Spike, or anything dachshund related. And he used to love his old stuffed raccoon Rick, which I also wrapped up for him. And I know you mentioned in the family's weekly letter to him that you made a dachshund as your Patronus."

"Both of you are so nice to your brother," Alyssa smiled. "And you were always so helpful when he had to work around here."

"We try," Sandra shrugged, but her smile returned. "Okay, Zoe; what do you say we get these gifts delivered? Lani might need some help, but that's what Marcella's for."

"Okay!" Zoe grinned. She knew some of the boxes might be too big for her Scops Owl Lani to handle by herself, but she knew Sandra's barn owl Marcella would help her.

"You know you're both welcome to have Dougal help them too," King Robert said as he came in to see how everything was going.

"You're right; this might be a three-owl job," Sandra agreed, recalling that Robert also had his own owl. The day she and Zoe had brought Marcella and Lani home, Robert's Screech Owl Dougal had taken them both under his wing. She and Zoe blew the whistles Miss Lovegood gave them to summon their owls while Robert blew the whistle he had to summon his owl.

Marcella, Lani, and Dougal flew into the room. Zoe and Sandra packed a bag with the things for Ezekiel, and watched as the three owls flew off with it.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Dad? This is the first time Marcy's flown so far away," Sandra commented. "And are you sure Lani can handle a heavy load like this?"

"They'll be fine," Robert assured her, "I've sent Dougal to farther places than Azkaban. And he and Marcella will be helping Lani carry the package, so she should be all right as well."

A few hours later, in the prison of Azkaban, Ezekiel, the former Prince of Orillia, was in his cell reading one of the books he'd gotten from the family for Wassalia. He looked up when the head guard stopped in front of him.

"Package for you from Orillia," the guard said as he handed the bag over.

"Thank you," Ezekiel nodded. He scanned the letter the family sent, looking interested in the fact that his sisters now had owls of their own. Unfortunately, he was allergic to feathers, in addition to cats, so he couldn't be around birds (not that he minded; Sandra always offered to take care of Dougal when he was working around the castle, so that was one less thing for him to worry about). He took out Zoe's package and smiled a little when he saw the stuffed Jaquin with Spike's coloring and name. "Spike-a!" He also smiled when he opened Sandra's package and found the dachshund statues and his raccoon. However, when he took out the next package, it drew several people's attention.

"Something smells rather good," Baron von Rocha, the former sorcerer of Zumaria, commented.

"It must be from his sister Sandra," Greylock, the former sorcerer of Rudistan, commented. "When Hat-trick was still the Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia, he'd sometimes see her in the kitchen making something for the royal family alongside the chefs when she came to visit. She always let him sample what she made, and she let me try one of her treats when I came to visit once. I know it was probably to stop me from teasing old Redbrick, but she's quite good at baking."

Suddenly, they heard a new voice. "Well, since there are so many people here, and you've been given presents, how about we make this a real party for you?"

Everyone looked up at the new voice. They saw a woman in front of them. "Who are you?" Ezekiel asked.

"I am Neila," the woman introduced herself.

"We've heard of you," Baron von Rocha said as everyone nodded. "Don't expect much, but what can we do for you?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with a little group called The Order of the Wand," Neila smirked.

"Yes, and look where that got us for being involved," Morgana grumbled, motioning around her prison cell.

"The Order of the Wand?" Ezekiel asked.

"An organization Grimtrix Truesdale, the former headmaster of Hexley Hall, formed, comprised of sorcerers from different kingdoms," Greylock explained. "He wanted us to overthrow the royal families and take over."

"That's right," Ezekiel mused, "In one of Dad's letters, he said Aleena was a member of the Order of the Wand, but she couldn't go through with taking over the kingdom…not that I blame her for any of that either, she's so sweet, sensitive, and wouldn't hurt a fly, unless the fly started it!"

Even Greylock, Morgana, and Baron von Rocha had to chuckle, smile and nod in agreement. They remembered how terrified Aleena had been at the idea of taking over her kingdom, and how she had left the meeting first when she had received her Medusa stone, but they learned from Grimtrix that she couldn't go through with it.

"I know all about her, but if she doesn't want to take over her kingdom, it's her loss," Neila shrugged. "But I heard that you tried to do that yourself, Ezekiel, and I'm very impressed. How would you feel about joining us?"

"It's a tempting offer, but there's a problem," Ezekiel shrugged. "Even though I had a wand I'd use sometimes, I'm not magical, and I can't turn into Eze Gray anymore."

"No need to worry," Neila smiled as she aimed her wand at the medallion Aleena had given him when he had left Orillia Castle. "Not only are there a few non-magic people in the Order of the Wand, but I can help with your transformation."

Ezekiel's medallion glowed for a few moments, then returned to normal. He followed Neila's instruction to clutch it and concentrate. He was instantly surrounded by a dark light. When it faded, he was back in the form of Eze Gray: Tall, muscular, pale skin, long fingers, and red eyes. "Eze Gray's back, baby!" he smirked. "But I can still talk to animals, right?"

"Yes, and you can now become Eze Gray and turn back at will," Neila explained, handing everyone their wands. "All of you might need these as well. I took the liberty of swiping them from the storage area when I first came inside."

"Thank you, dear lady," Baron von Rocha smiled, kissing her hand.

"Now, now, Baron, you can thank me later when I tell you my plan," Neila smirked. "First, let's have a moment of silence for Grimtrix Truesdale, the founder of the Order of the Wand. I'm sure he'd be pleased to know that I'm here to continue what he started."

After explaining to Ezekiel about Grimtrix being turned to stone, the group bowed their heads in respect for a few moments, then Neila spoke up again.

"My sources tell me that students from Royal Prep will be attending Hexley Hall for the next few days while last-minute renovations are taking place," Neila began. "They also tell me that we can infiltrate Hexley Hall through the school's old vanishing cabinet."

"Where is it?" Ezekiel asked. "I remember I went to Hexley Hall once for a Student Swap Day a few years ago, but I never saw anything like that anywhere." He smiled to himself, recalling one of the family's letters, saying that like him, Zoe had been sorted into Stryker House.

"That's because it was hidden, to keep students from accidentally stumbling into it," Neila explained, "and before you ask, it's in the same area that Grimtrix is in, but though my magic is powerful, I don't have the power to restore him, and all of our combined magic won't work either. And unfortunately, the area is heavily protected and under constant surveillance."

"Maybe we can hypnotize some of the more powerful magical students to help us free him," Ezekiel suggested. "It's just a thought."

"And a very interesting thought at that," Neila smirked. "We'll certainly consider that option, Ezekiel. And may I just say that you will be a welcome addition to our little group."

"I'll do my best to live up to your expectations, Neila," Ezekiel smirked as he kissed her hand.

"I don't doubt that," Neila smiled. "Now, let's continue our plans over this celebration…"

 **Author's Notes**

 **I only own Sandra, Zoe, King Robert, Queen Patricia, Dougal, Marcella, Lani, Ambre, Eldora, Ezekiel, Spike, Aleena, and Alyssa.**

 **Dorrie and Candice Cooper, and Neila, are characters of Niagara14301 and are used in the story with permission.**

 **Queen Elfabelle and Queen Arielf are both from The Elf Situation.**

 **To learn about Candice's history with Ezekiel, see chapter 1 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray.**

 **Azkaban is from Harry Potter.**

 **Sandra's first memories of Wendell are from my story A Puzzling Mystery Weekend.**

 **Sofia and her friends all received owls and plush jaquins in my story The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge.**

 **Lucinda gave Sandra the power to talk to animals in chapter 3 of my story The Secret Love Song.**

 **Sandra received the power of invisibility in chapter 1 of The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray. She received a copy of Sofia's shrinking power and the ability to turn into a mermaid in my story Royal Blood.**

 **Sofia's ability to get copies of other people's powers was mentioned in chapter 12 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia. Her ability to turn into animals just by looking at them was first seen in the episode Hexley Hall.**

 **Lucinda and Marla's ability to float islands was seen in Mom's the Word.**

 **Baron von Rocha, Morgana, and Greylock were all participants in the Order of the Wand, and are now serving time in Azkaban. (In case you're wondering where Cedric is, in Niagara14301's The Return of Cedric, he escaped and is now living in a far-away kingdom so he can have a second chance.) Aleena, the Royal Sorceress of Orillia, was also a brief member of the Order of the Wand, but she was too scared of the ideas Grimtrix had, so she didn't take over Orillia.)**


	2. Chapter 2

In Enchancia Castle, everyone was getting ready for a new day. However, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice would all be attending Hexley Hall for the next few days. Royal Prep was having some remodeling done, and Gayle Lovegood, the Headmistress of Hexley Hall, had invited them to attend classes there until Royal Prep's remodeling was finished.

"It'll be nice to go to Hexley Hall again," Sofia smiled as she and her Mexican Spotted Owl Hector came into the hall. She, as well as the other girls, were wearing the Hexley Hall uniform for girls, consisting of a dark blue blazer with a white Peter Pan collar blouse, and a long flowing dark purple skirt.

"It certainly was nice of Miss Lovegood to let us attend classes at Hexley Hall for the next few days," Amber said as she and her Spectacled Owl Horatio came out. "Is everyone ready?"

"Ben and I have been ready since we got up!" James grinned, stroking his Striped Owl Benjamin's feathers. Like the girls, he was wearing a Hexley Hall uniform, but his consisted of a blue blazer, white shirt, and purple pants. "And no, I was not working on papers all night to make the time go faster!"

"We know you weren't, James, but we'll see a few of our other friends there too," Candice smiled as she and her Buff-Fronted Owl Marco came up to them. "Some went to Game Day, and we can swap adventure stories!" The last time Sofia and her friends had been at Hexley Hall, the former headmaster had attacked, and they had worked together to save the school and students.

"That's true, but come on, everyone! We can talk more later," Dorrie grinned as she and her snowy owl Arnan approached. "We don't want to keep the coach waiting!"

At the same time, in Orillia Castle, Sandra was getting ready to go to Hexley Hall as well. "You ready to go, Marcy?" she asked her barn owl Marcella. Sandra was wearing a female Hexley Hall uniform like her friends in Enchancia, and like her friends, she had also been given her own owl as a reward for helping the school.

"Let's go!" Marcella hooted. "And thanks for introducing me to King Robert's owl. He's really nice; not like the Screech Owls I knew back at Hexley Hall!"

Sandra smiled, but it faded a little as she passed her sister Zoe's room. She knocked on the door, asking, "Are you going to be okay, Zoe?"

Zoe looked up from where she was still in bed. "I know I'm sick, but I really want to come to Hexley Hall with you, Sandra!" She had wanted to go to Hexley Hall with Sandra, but she was suffering from a cold and had to stay home.

Sandra came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know, Zoe, but Mom and Dad say that since you have the plague, you can't come this time. But don't worry. I'll tell Callista, Shawna, Wendell, and all your friends in Stryker that you said hi. And at least you can send them messages with Lani's help." She paused and stroked the Scops Owl fluttering on her perch. "And who knows? Maybe tomorrow or the next day you can come with me."

"You think so?" Zoe asked.

"Why not?" Sandra replied, "All you need to do today is rest. Ambre, Eldora and Lani will keep you company. And if you get hungry, I made some soup. All you need to do is tell one of the maids you want some, and they'll bring it up."

Zoe smiled. "Okay, but can you also bring Reno in here?" she asked, referring to Sandra's stuffed Jaquin.

"No problem," Sandra nodded, going to get her dark brown stuffed Jaquin. "I introduced him to Fig, and they like each other!" she added, referring to the plush cat Zoe had given her on the day Sandra became Sir Avery's squiress.

"All our kitties like each other!" Zoe giggled.

"Yes they do," Sandra smiled, "And I heard that Miss Lovegood set up a kind of welcome-back carnival for the students today. I'll see if I can win you something."

"Okay!" Zoe smiled. "Have fun, Sandra!"

A short time later, Sofia and her friends arrived at Hexley Hall. "It's nice to be back here," Sofia smiled as she looked around. "But this time we're here as students."

"This kind of reminds me of when I participated in School Swap Day," Amber agreed.

"Speaking of that, Amber, Zeke came here once when there was a School Swap Day," Sandra agreed. "Like we did when we came here for Game Day and those workshops, he was Sorted too, into Stryker. He was really happy to hear that Zoe was sorted into that house too," She looked over at Candice and smiled. "But on a different note, Candice, I see you've got glasses. And they look nice!"

Candice smiled. "Thanks, Sandra. I think they'll help me when we play that game over there!"

"Game? Oh, that's right!" Amber smiled. "Daddy said Miss Lovegood made a welcome back carnival for students!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Dorrie grinned. "Let's go play!"

True to her word, Sandra won Zoe a stuffed winged horse at one of the booths. As she was sending Marcella back to Orillia Castle with it, she saw Wendell come up to her.

"Hello, everyone," Wendell smiled. "Enjoying the carnival so far?"

"So far so good," Sandra smiled, "Your fellow Stryker Zoe says hi. She couldn't come today since she's sick, but maybe tomorrow or the next day she'll be here. But tell your mom and dad thanks for those new herbs and potion bottles. Some of Aleena's supplies were running low, and she forgot to restock them."

"It happens," Wendell assured her, "But you did help her write down what she needed."

"Okay, that's enough!" Amber smiled. "Let's try some of these games out, and have some fun!"

Everyone agreed, and went over to the different booths. Unknown to the group, some members of the Order of the Wand were watching them.

Wendell watched as Sandra gave a coin to a vendor running a fishing game, and a few moments later, saw her pick up a plush cat. "Got it!" she cheered, but to her surprise, she won not only a plush orange tiger, but also a plush lynx. "How about that! Double prizes!"

"Well done, Sandra!" Wendell smiled.

"Dad said his father liked to go fishing," Sandra grinned. "Zeke, Zoe, and I went with him sometimes when we were younger. But on a more serious note," she added, holding the tiger and the lynx out to Wendell, "Pick a kitty, any kitty!"

"Thank you, Sandra!" Wendell smiled as he looked at the tiger, "I think I'll pick this one!"

From where he was watching them, Ezekiel nodded. "Not bad, Sandra Underfoot."

Sandra looked up in surprise. She hadn't heard the charming little nickname Ezekiel and some of the squires had given her for a long time. "Zeke? But that's impossible. He's in Azkaban."

"What's wrong?" Wendell asked.

"I just heard the nickname my brother and some of the squires gave me when I was learning fencing and how to be a squire from the knights," Sandra frowned.

"I've wanted to ask you about that for a while, Sandra," Wendell continued, "How did you get involved with fencing in the first place?"

"It all started when I had to leave my Enchanted Gardening class so I could breathe again…" Sandra started.

 _Flashback_

 _Miss Flora could see right away that something was wrong. For the fifth time since class started that day, the red-clad fairy watched as Sandra slipped out into the hall to get some air. At first, Flora figured she had breathed in Wheezing Wisteria pollen, since they were learning about that plant today, and that plant's pollen made it difficult for people to breathe. But it soon became clear that this wasn't the case._

 _Sandra quietly came back in, but Miss Flora noticed that she looked embarrassed about having to leave the room over flowers again. "Sorry about that, Amber...again," she whispered._

 _"Don't worry, Sandra; the windows are all shut, and it is kind of stuffy in here," Amber whispered back._

 _When class let out, Miss Flora called, "Princess Sandra, if we could talk to you for a moment, dear?"_  
 _  
 _"This can't be good..." Sandra muttered. "And please don't let Zeke hear about this! He finally stopped teasing me about that speech!"__

 _"Don't worry, dear; this has nothing to do with your speech. You made it up beautifully, and we all know that everyone sometimes gets frightened when they have to give a speech. And Prince Ezekiel will not know about this either," Miss Flora smiled, leading her out of the room._

 _Miss Flora, Miss Merryweather, and Queen Patricia were all waiting for them in the headmistress' office._

 _Sandra started to get nervous. "Mom, what are you doing here? Miss Flora, what's going on? Am I in trouble?"_

 _"Of course not, dear," Miss Fauna smiled. "But we've noticed that you've been having trouble with the flowers in class. It's true that you know the names, and you've said that you're not allergic to flowers, but you've been having trouble breathing in the room."_

 _"I'm sorry, Sandra," Patricia apologized, "I wanted you to take the class so you, Zoe, and I could work in the garden together. I also thought you'd grow out of that sensitivity to flowers you've had since you were younger. I wanted to be able to work in the garden with you and Zoe, so we could all enjoy the flowers."_

 _"I'm sorry, dear, but we're going to have to drop you from the class," Miss Flora apologized._

 _"Will this go on my record?" Sandra asked nervously. She started to tear up a little at the thought, but Patricia squeezed her hand._

 _"Of course not, dear," Miss Fauna smiled, handing her a calming potion as Miss Flora slipped her a handkerchief and Miss Merryweather hugged her, "You've been passing the class, since you always pass the written tests, but you shouldn't put your health at risk."_

 _As the calming potion took effect, Sandra asked, "I know, Miss Fauna, but what other class can I take?"_

 _"If I may suggest something, which I think you'll like," Patricia smiled, "I think you'd do well in Weapons Proficiency. I think every princess should be able to defend herself, and as you know, I still have the dagger your father gave me when I was attacked by those robbers."_

 _"That was before Zeke was born, right?" Sandra asked. "I think you told us the story."_

 _"That's right," Patricia smiled. "But before I tell you the story again, you'll be happy to know that Weapons Proficiency is at the same time as Enchanted Gardening, so we won't have to rearrange your schedule."_

 _"Okay," Sandra smiled for the first time since coming to the office, "I've been watching the knights, too, so I kind of know how to move."_

 _Miss Merryweather smiled. "Have you really, Princess Sandra?"_

 _"I copy their movements when they're practicing, and being in Professor Popov's class helps with the agility needed," Sandra admitted. "Afterwards, I'd help pick everyone's equipment up and take it over to the knights to sharpen. Some of the squires, Zeke included, would watch me and say, 'Not bad, Sandra Underfoot,' or 'Thank you, Sandra Underfoot', and I guess the nickname stuck."_

 _"There's nothing wrong with practicing a skill you find interesting," Miss Flora smiled. "You'll start the class on Wednesday, and before then, you'll have to get a fencing outfit, mask, and foil."_

 _"Okay," Sandra agreed._

 _When the day came, some of the princes were surprised to see her in the class, but Sir Gilliam said that everyone deserved a chance, and he was happy that Sandra was a quick learner, and she became a welcome member of not just the class, but the school fencing team._

 _End flashback_

"You are good with a sword, Sandra," Lucinda smiled when Sandra finished her story.

"And everything worked out for you in the end," Amber agreed.

"And that explains why you picked that as your hobbit name in Creative Writing," James added with a grin. "But wasn't that before you had Iris Sandybanks of Haysend?"

"How long have you been here?" Sandra asked. "And look who's talking, Sancho Bumbleroot of Frogmorton! But in my defense, I changed it to Iris Underfoot of Haysend, so I'd still have part of the name I liked."

"It's okay; those are both cute names," Sofia smiled over the group's laughter, "And to answer your question, Sandra, we all came back here when you started telling your story."

"But if you think you heard your brother, we should alert Miss Lovegood," Dorrie broke in as everyone sobered.

"The teachers should know about this too," Candice agreed.

As the group walked toward the school, Neila and the Order of the Wand watched them.

"Well, look who it is," Neila sneered, seeing Candice from a distance. "Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes herself."

"She had it all," Baron von Rocha remarked. "A perfectly evil career, ready to become Number Two to Maleficent herself. And what does she do? She throws it all away … to become good. How disgusting."

"Disgusting is right," Morgana agreed. "And are those… _glasses_ …she's wearing?"

"You're right, Morgana," Neila observed. "She's becoming more like those meddlesome fairies she emulates with each passing day."

"Somebody's coming," Greylock warned as some teachers came down the hallway.

"Everybody scatter," Neila ordered. "We'll meet back at the vanishing cabinet."

"Miss Neila," Ezekiel murmured, "I didn't intend to give away our position when I saw Sandra. I was just surprised to see her. I do want to be part of your plans, and I want revenge on her as well."

"Ah, yes," Neila murmured, "You told me how you captured your family when you attempted to take over your kingdom, and how they were placed under a spell. It's not your fault that your sister escaped. But we'll deal with her later. Right now, we need to regroup."

"Maybe we could trap her somehow," Ezekiel continued. "I could find her again and pretend that you broke me out of Azkaban to help with a plan of yours. I didn't want to, so I tried to find her to warn her about you."

"Interesting idea," Neila admitted. "But I think you should take someone with you. You can choose whoever you want, and when you see your sister, you can trap her in this."

Ezekiel smiled when she handed him a crystal. "A Dream Crystal? I've heard of these. Aleena told me that their magic is really powerful, and they can be used to trap people in them. She even has a few of them herself, but she's got really powerful protection spells guarding them so nobody but her can use them."

"She's right on both accounts," Neila smiled. "But you'll be the one to use this crystal to capture your sister."

"All right," Ezekiel nodded. He looked over the remaining Order members, sizing them up, since he didn't know them personally, even if he had heard of them, thanks to Aleena's descriptions of them in a letter she wrote him. His gaze finally fell on Greylock. "How about you come with me? And as we wait for Sandra, you can tell me about yourself, and everyone in our happy little group. I know you introduced yourselves at the party, but I think that was it before we knew what was going on."

"All right," Greylock agreed. He turned to Neila before he and Ezekiel walked away. "We'll be back soon, my lady, hopefully with our prisoner, and we can continue our attack."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some details in this chapter.**

 **Thanks to sofia2017 planning for helping with some details in this chapter.**

 **Sofia, Amber, James, and Sandra all received Hexley Hall uniforms in chapter 10 of my story The Hexley Hall Game Day challenge.**

 **"Since you have the plague" is Orillian slang for "you're sick." It can refer to a cold or the flu.**

 **Sandra's nickname of Sandra Underfoot is based on one of Arya Stark's nicknames, Arya Underfoot, from Game of Thrones.**

 **Amber's memories of School Swap Day are from Princess Jade.**

 **In chapter 17 of Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia, Candice got glasses; the fairies Neila talks about are, of course, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather.**

 **Dream Crystals were first mentioned in chapter 31 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2.**

 **Ezekiel captured his family in chapter 5 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray. While Robert, Patricia, and Zoe were captured and placed under a spell, Sandra had escaped a few chapters back.**


	3. Chapter 3

As he saw Sandra and her friends approach their hiding place, Ezekiel turned to Greylock. "I know of a spell that will throw Sandra and her friends off guard," Ezekiel announced. "It's a mind-altering spell, which I learned from a friend of mine. Not Aleena; since we both know that she wouldn't do something like this. It won't _completely_ put them under my control, but it will just make them somewhat accept what I'm telling them."

Greylock looked intrigued. "Do it, then!"

Ezekiel raised his wand, pointed it at Sandra and her friends, and recited, _"Minda Susepta!"_

Greylock smiled to himself. "I'll have to remember that one…"

"I'll write it down for you," Ezekiel assured him.

At the same time, Sandra and her friends froze for a moment, then resumed walking as if nothing had happened.

"Surprise, Sandra!" Ezekiel gleefully called as he jumped out from behind a bush.

"Zeke?" Sandra looked up in surprise. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

Ezekiel smiled. "I've been released from jail early for good behavior! And I wanted to thank you in person for the dachshund statues, my old raccoon Rick, the plush Jaquin from Zoe, and the pie. I shared it with some of my fellow Azkaban inmates, and they liked it too!"

"That's good," Sofia smiled, since she always tried to see the good in everyone, whether they were friends or not. "You look well, Ezekiel."

"Sofia, stay back," Amber kept a hand on her arm. "This might be a trick."

"Especially with the Order of the Wand around again," Dorrie agreed. "I heard that some of them escaped. We know that Grimtrix and Cedric aren't around anymore, but we still have to think about anyone else who they might want to recruit…like Ezekiel here."

Ezekiel's smile faded. "I know. I met some of them earlier, and they wanted to recruit me for the Order. I refused, and when I saw you and your friends, I thought I should warn you."

"That's a good idea, but I still think Amber's right. Don't get me wrong; it's good to see you again, Zeke, but how do we know you're telling the truth?" Sandra asked, keeping a firm grip on her wand.

Ezekiel suddenly broke into a grin. "Do you remember that sun mosaic in the garden that you, Aleena, and I made?"

"The one we made for Zoe's birthday, with all those statues of King Magnus that 'mysteriously disappeared?'" Sandra asked, starting to grin herself.

"'Mysteriously disappeared?'" Dorrie echoed, shaking her head at Candice, since she saw a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "And Candice, don't even think about it! You know King Magnus likes to see the statues he gave us when he comes to visit!"

"I'm sensing a story, and I'm getting an idea for _our_ statues of King Magnus!" James also grinned, getting the same look in his eyes.

"James," Amber smirked, but she knew how he felt; she didn't particularly care for the statues either, but she was interested in what Ezekiel had to say.

"Well, it was like this..." Ezekiel started.

 _Flashback_  
 _  
Fifteen-year-old Ezekiel saw his recently turned thirteen-year-old sister Sandra as she was coming from the kitchen. "Sandra, we need to talk," he greeted her as she put a tray on a table._

 _"Don't worry, Zeke; I've got the ingredients for Zoe's cake and the cookies, and tomorrow I'll start my usual baking marathon," Sandra assured him as he led her away._

 _"Okay, but we need to get Zoe a present," Ezekiel continued._

 _"What do you have in mind?" Sandra asked. "And since when do you want to work together with me on a gift?"_

 _Ezekiel smiled. "Sandra, please, I want Zoe's sixth birthday to be the best one yet!"_

 _"We all do, Zeke; I still remember last year's fiasco with Princess Caroline and the Pin the Jewel on the Tiara incident!" Sandra shuddered._

 _"Don't remind me," Ezekiel shuddered. "Anyway, Zoe discovered that she likes making little artsy-crafty things. Maybe we could get her a kit for something like that, or make her something."_

 _"What do you have in mind, what could we make, and how would we make it?" Sandra asked._

 _"Well, you know how Dad has those statues of King Mangus in that one storage room, and how he only gets them out for when he comes to visit, right?" Ezekiel started. "He sends us a new statue every Wassalia."_

 _"Yes," Sandra nodded._

 _"Anyway, Mom and Dad always put the statues in the same place in the storage room. You go get Aleena, both of you bring some of them with you, and meet me in the garden," Ezekiel instructed._

 _"All right," Sandra agreed. "I still don't know what you're planning, but I'll let you drive the boat on this idea."_

 _When Aleena and Sandra came back a few minutes later with several busts of King Magnus, Ezekiel asked Aleena to cast a Color-changing Charm on the statues._

 _"Color-changing charm?" Sandra repeated, then she smiled. "We just started learning those in school!"_

 _"And this will be good practice for you," Ezekiel agreed._

 _"That's right," Aleena agreed. "I know Zeke knows the charm, and now we'll teach you, Sandra. We aim our wands at the statues, think of the color you want the statues to turn, and use this spell: **Colovaria**!"_

 _"Okay," Sandra nodded. She, Aleena, and Ezekiel aimed their wands at the statues and recited, " **Colovaria**!"_

 _"I've got a green one right here," Ezekiel started, "And here's a yellow one over here."_

 _"I've got a red statue and a blue statue here," Sandra offered._

 _"I just made a pink statue and an orange statue, since you know Zoe loves the sunrise and the sunset," Aleena added._

 _"We know that, but Aleena, we just made these statues of King Magnus different colors. What are we going to do now?" Sandra asked._

 _Aleena grinned mischievously. "Have you two ever heard of skeet shooting?"_

 _"Yeah! Some of the guards took me and my friends skeet shooting a few weeks ago," Ezekiel nodded._

 _Aleena smiled. "Okay, but this is different. Since we all have our wands, or in your case your training wand, Sandra, we're going to play witch skeet instead!"_

 _"Witch skeet?" Sandra repeated._

 _"It's like traditional skeet shooting, but instead of a rifle, you use a wand," Aleena explained. "When I gave Ezekiel his wand for his birthday, I invited him to come along with some of my witch and warlock friends to learn the game. You weren't with us," she continued, seeing Sandra about to ask where she was, "You were helping in the kitchen, making treats for some party or another."_

 _"And look at all these targets we have," Ezekiel smirked, holding up a red statue of King Magnus._

 _"It does sound like fun, and I see why you wanted the statues different colors now, but what will Dad say?" Sandra asked, picking up a pink statue of King Magnus._

 _"He'd say, shall we make it a foursome, but don't tell your mother or Zanven?" they heard a voice behind them. Ezekiel, Aleena, and Sandra turned, and saw King Robert, with a grin as wide as theirs, and holding up his 13-1/2-inch fir and phoenix feather wand. "I've been wondering about what we should do with all those statues King Magnus gave us! And you're absolutely right; we only need at least one!"_

 _"I did manage to leave one untouched statue in the closet, sir," Aleena grinned._

 _"That's fine, Aleena," Robert chuckled. "Well, everyone, what are we waiting for?"_

 _"Yes sir!" Aleena grinned, holding up her wand._

 _"Yeah!" Ezekiel agreed, taking his wand out._

 _"This should be fun," Sandra added, holding up her training wand._

 _Everyone had fun skeet shooting with the statues, and soon Ezekiel and Sandra had enough pieces for their mosaic._

 _"Thanks, Dad, and Aleena!" Sandra grinned as she and Aleena started sorting through the pieces._

 _Ezekiel grinned beside her as he helped sort the pieces. "Yeah, thanks, Dad, and Leena!"_

 _On the day of the party, Zoe loved the mosaic that Ezekiel, Aleena, and Sandra had made. "It's so pretty!" she smiled when she saw the sun picture. "How did you do it?"_

 _"I think I know," Queen Patricia smirked, remembering how a few days earlier she'd heard whooping and cheering in the garden. "It had something to do with all those statues of King Magnus that I saw Aleena and Sandra taking out of the storage room, didn't it?" She nodded when she saw the guilty grins on Robert, Ezekiel, Sandra, and Aleena's faces. "Don't worry about it," she whispered, "I know why you did it, and all of you are right; I never liked those statues myself. And Aleena, dear, you're right too; we only need at least one!"_

 _"And it's good to know these statues are good for something!" Sandra added._

 _End flashback_

"If that's not a brilliant idea for those statues of King Magnus that we have, I don't know what is!" James grinned.

"I couldn't agree more!" Lucinda grinned, Candice nodding at her side.

"Even though I don't have statues of King Magnus, I now know what to do with some of those ugly statues my mum has! And I think Dad would agree too!" Wendell smirked.

"James, Candice, Lucinda, get those looks off your faces right now!" Sofia scolded, but she was trying to hide her own smile. "And Wendell, that goes for you too!"

"Oh, come on, Sof! Besides, you know how quickly Amber goes through ceramic tiles when she makes her own mosaics," James smiled innocently. "What's wrong with getting her more? And I think Dad would agree with us!"

"So that's what happened to all those statues King Magnus gave your family!" they heard a new voice behind them. "He always asked me to make a new one and send it to your castle!"

"Mister Greylock!" Sofia gasped.

"It's an ambush!" Dorrie gasped. "How could we not see that?!"

"Surprise!" Ezekiel smirked, going over to Greylock and twirling his wand between his fingers.

"He must have spelled us somehow," Candice frowned.

"Sorry about that, Greylock! But we've got them where we want them! Let's get her!" Ezekiel clutched his medallion, transformed himself into Eze Gray, and pointed the dream crystal at Sandra. "I've got you under my spell now, sister dear! And to use one of your stupid jokes against you, better late than never!"

"I thought he couldn't turn into Eze Gray anymore after he took the antidote to that potion!" Sandra gasped, "But what's that thing he's holding…and aiming right at me?"

"A Dream Crystal! Maleficent had a few of those," Candice gasped. "Sandra, whatever happens, don't close your eyes!"

"What's going on?" Sandra asked as she was pulled into the Dream Crystal.

"Sandra!" Wendell shouted, grabbing her arm, and feeling himself start to get pulled into the Dream Crystal himself. "Don't worry, I've got you!"

Sandra looked pleadingly up at Wendell as she felt her eyes close. "Never…let…go…"

Wendell couldn't help but smirk as he felt his own eyes close. "You're…as bad as my mum when…it comes to…that movie!"

"Same stupid sense of humor," Ezekiel muttered as he resumed his normal shape and watched Wendell and Sandra disappear into the Dream Crystal. "Come on, Greylock! Let's go!"

"Well done, Ezekiel!" Greylock smirked. "And we managed to capture one of her friends as well!"

Before Greylock and Ezekiel could run off, Candice quickly aimed her wand at them. "And now I command, Dream Crystal to my hand!"

The crystal flew into Candice's hand before Greylock could draw his own wand and pull it back.

"Leave it!" Ezekiel shouted. "Sandra's out of the way for now, and that's what counts!"

"Indeed. Well done, Ezekiel!" Greylock smirked as they ran off.

At the same time, Amber, James, Sofia, Lucinda, Dorrie, and Candice ran off with the Dream Crystal containing their friends.

"We've got to help them!" Amber cried, looking at the crystal that imprisoned their friends when they were a safe distance away.

"Don't worry, Amber, we'll all go to Miss Lovegood," Candice assured her as they entered Hexley Hall, "She'll know what to do!"

"I hope you're right, Candice," Sofia murmured as they made their way to the headmistress's office.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details in this chapter.**

 **Thanks also to sofia2017 planning for helping with some of the details in this chapter.**

 **King Magnus' statues were seen and mentioned in Baileywhoops. (Roland always said, "This is even better than last year's statue of you…")**

 **"I'll let you drive the boat" is Orillian slang which means that a person can take charge of something. This phrase has also been used in some of theblindwriter95's and my stories.**

 **Colovaria, the Color-Changing charm, is from Harry Potter.**

 **Witch skeet was mentioned in chapter 1 of Niagara14301's Witch Tales.**

 **Sandra would remember that Ezekiel's transformation spell was broken in chapter 9 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray.**

 **Dream Crystals were mentioned in chapters 31-33 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book Two.**

 **Sandra's "Never let go…" is from Titanic. And apparently Wendell's mother likes that movie too!**

 **"And now I command Dream Crystal to my hand" is taken from Descendants.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note: I do not own the song used; it belongs to its original artist. And if anyone is interested in the recipe mentioned, PM me and I'll send it to you.**

As she made her way back to Hexley Hall, Sandra's owl Marcella had a feeling that something was wrong. She had given Zoe the plush unicorn that Sandra had won for her, and as she saw the school in the distance, she had the strange feeling that something awful had happened.

She was about to go to the Owlery when she saw Wendell's tawny owl Tanya flying up to her. "Marcella! Come quick!" she hooted.

"What is it?" Marcella asked.

"There's trouble! Wendell got trapped inside a Dream Crystal! He tried to help Princess Sandra, but they were both captured by her brother!" Tanya screeched.

"We have to do something!" Marcella fretted. "If anything happens to Sandra..."

"I feel the same way about Wendell," Tanya hooted, "Let's go find Miss Lovegood. I'm sure she'll know how to help them!"

The barn owl and the tawny owl flew to Miss Lovegood's office and fluttered in front of the window.

Miss Lovegood looked up from where she was examining Sofia and her friends. "I'll cast the counterspell in a moment," she said as she opened the window. "Come in!"

"It's Sandra's owl! And Wendell's!" Sofia said as the two owls perched on Miss Lovegood's desk. She wondered what was wrong despite waiting for the counter spell.

If anything were Wendell and Sandra alright?

"Tanya, Marcella, come in," Miss Lovegood murmured. "It's all right. I just need to cast a quick counterspell, and I think I know why you're here."

"What could have happened to them?" Tanya wondered.

"I'm not sure, but I hope they're all right," Marcella whispered.

Miss Lovegood smiled as she aimed her wand at Sofia and her friends. _"Surgito!"_ When she saw Sofia and her friends look around, she nodded in satisfaction. "Are you all right?"

"We're all fine, Miss Lovegood," Dorrie nodded. "I just can't believe we were spelled like that."

"It happens, Lady Dorrie," Miss Lovegood assured her, "But I was able to lift the spell."

"But what about Wendell and Sandra?" Marcella asked.

"Don't worry, Marcella, we've got the Dream Crystal right here," Miss Lovegood smiled. She saw Sofia's look of amazement, and explained, "And yes, Princess Sofia, like you and your friends, I can talk to and understand animals too. True, I don't have an amulet that lets me do that, but my family has always been sensitive to our surroundings, and we have telepathic abilities that let us communicate with animals."

"Okay, but how can we get in there and help Wendell and Sandra?" Amber asked.

"I have the gift of Astral Projection," Sofia explained. "I can take someone into the Dream Crystal with me, and we can get Wendell and Sandra out."

"And you didn't tell us about this because..." Amber frowned.

"It's a dangerous ability that's only used in emergency situations. I have to have someone go with me, and the rest of you stay here and watch over us," Sofia explained. "And Amber, I'm sorry, not just for keeping this a secret from you, but also that you can't go with me."

"Why not?" Amber wondered.

"Like I said, it's dangerous," Sofia sighed. "If it wasn't, not only would I have told you earlier, but I'd let you go with me."

"Besides, you said once yourself that you're not as experienced with magic as Sofia is. That's why I'm going with you, if that's okay, Sof," Candice spoke up. When Sofia nodded, Candice continued her explanation, "Maleficent even told me once that being inside Dream Crystals is no place for amateurs. She put me inside one before I became good so I could experience what it was like, and she said I did very well for my first time." She saw that Amber was about to protest, but she said, "Every person's reaction to Dream Crystals is different. You could do very well, or something could go wrong. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"I suppose not," Amber admitted. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Sofia. Or you, Candice."

"I understand, Amber," Sofia smiled, "But I'll have Candice with me, and we'll get Wendell and Sandra out."

Amber nodded, a bit relived at knowing that her sister would be alright. She knew that Candice did have a point. She knew more magic, so it made sense for her to go with Sofia.

They watched as Sofia prepared herself to use her Astral Projection. In a few moments, she announced that she was ready, and had Candice lie down beside her and take her hand. A moment later, Sofia's amulet glowed, surrounding her and Candice with a bright white light as they lost consciousness.

"Be careful," Amber murmured, watching over their still bodies.

"Have faith, Princess Amber," Miss Lovegood smiled. "They'll be all right."

"I hope you're right," Amber whispered.

A few moments later, when Sofia and Candice opened their eyes again, they found themselves in what looked like Orillia, but everything looked different. Sofia started to look around when she heard Candice laughing to herself. "What's so funny?" Sofia asked.

"I was just thinking about what Wendell and Sandra said when they were pulled into the Dream Crystal," Candice grinned. "I thought since it was like they were commenting on Titanic, we'd be drawn into a world like in the movie!"

Sofia couldn't help but laugh herself. "I know! Amber loves that movie too! I remember after she, Hildegard, and Cleo saw it during a sleepover, the rest of the family watched it with her later. Amber jumped up on the couch, and when Dad took hold of her waist to help her down, she shouts, "I'm flying, Jack...I mean Daddy!"

"That's right," Candice laughed with her for a minute, then they sobered. "We should tell Amber about that when we get back! But first, let's find Wendell and Sandra."

"Right," Sofia smiled. "We'll try the knights' training ground first, then the kitchen, then the throne room."

"Good idea," Candice smiled.

"And if we know Sandra, maybe she's in the knights' training ground," Sofia suggested.

"If she's not, then it'll be the kitchen," Candice grinned.

"We should still check the throne room too," Sofia mused, "Since Ezekiel's been in Azkaban, I think it's safe to assume that Sandra's the heir to Orillia's throne now."

"Maybe, but let's check each area, just to be safe," Candice agreed.

When they went out to the training grounds, they saw a huge crowd of people. Sandra was standing there, with Wendell by her side. "I wonder what's going on," Sofia mused.

"Me too," Candice agreed.

"You think we'll be able to get them away from the crowd without being seen?" Sofia wondered.

"There's only one way to find out," Candice smiled, taking her wand out. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ She nodded as her phoenix shot right toward the crowd.

"Everyone, get inside while we look into this!" Sandra shouted, "Knights! To your horses! Guards! Protect us!"

"I'll look into this, your Majesty!" Wendell called, running into the crowd.

"What a way to start my knighthood," Matthew, an 18-year-old squire, frowned as he followed him.

At that moment, Sofia grabbed Wendell's arm and pulled him away with her. "Follow me, Wendell! I know where the trouble is!"

"You do?" Wendell asked in surprise.

"If I didn't, would I be here?" Sofia smirked.

At the same time, Candice was with Sandra. "I've got to go with the knights! I may be the queen, but I have to protect the kingdom!" Sandra shouted, trying to free herself from Candice's grip.

Candice gave her an understanding smile. "Okay, but let me go in first and make sure it's safe," she said as she let her go.

"Okay," Sandra said as she backed off.

Candice gasped in shock. "You'd let a poor defenseless girl go fight a big, scary ogre that's attacking a kingdom all by herself?! What kind of person are you?!"

Sandra smirked. "I remember that joke! Zeke didn't think it was funny, but the other squires laughed about it for days!" She suddenly shook her head. "Wait...Zeke! Candice, what's going on?"

"Now you're getting it," Candice smirked. "Sofia's here too, Sandra; she's bringing Wendell over."

"Here we are," Sofia smiled as she and Wendell came over. "I explained everything to Wendell, and he snapped out of it too. Now, everyone hold onto me!"

Candice, Wendell, and Sandra held onto Sofia, who concentrated, and in a minute, Sofia and Candice were back in their own bodies, with Wendell and Sandra next to them.

They were telling everyone that they were safe as Amber smiled and ran to her sister and hugged her.

"Easy Amber! I'm okay!" Sofia laughed.

"What about you, Sandra? Are you okay?" Dorrie asked. "And how about you, Wendell?"

"I'm fine," Wendell smiled. "But I wish I could remember those spells I was casting in that dream world. I'd never heard of some of them before! One was creating a spray of water and making it dance, and another was for making fireworks appear! I'd wanted to use that one, but Candice found me and shook me out of that spell!"

"I think I know the spells you're talking about, Wendell," Lucinda grinned. "I'll look those up and write them down for you."

"Okay, but Sandra, are you all right?" Sofia asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm really not used to being alone on a stage like that," Sandra admitted. "I really don't do well speaking in public. I know I sang with Hugo at the talent show and the singing contest, but I do better when I have someone with me."

"But you're going to be queen of Orillia one day, aren't you?" Amber asked.

"I haven't thought about it, really," Sandra revealed. "Zoe's more into being the center of attention than I am."

"You could abdicate the throne," Sofia suggested.

"But wouldn't Zoe not like taking on Sandra's responsibilities?" Amber wondered. "Even if she likes the attention."

"Zoe always loved talking to everyone," Sandra explained. "Don't get me wrong; I talk to people too, and I'm involved in working around the castle and kingdom. I also sometimes shadow Dad and help him when he has a really busy day, but, well, I have a tendency to be shyer than Vivian. I know the duties and responsibilities of a queen, but I'm not used to talking to people for so long, and my level shyness isn't good for a future queen."

"What will you do if you abdicate?" Sofia asked.

"I'd actually given it some thought," Sandra replied. "I've been to not just our School Fair, but I got to look around at the School Fair Zeke went to, before he became evil." She smirked as everyone laughed. "Some teacher needed him for something, and asked me to find him. After I found him and sent him to the teacher, I looked around some of the tents myself. I'd started doing fencing with the knights, so I looked in the Chivalry Hall tent. I'd also shown a lot of interest in the Orillia School of Baking and Cooking tent. When it was time for our own School Fair, I looked around each tent again. My two choices were still there, so the fairies said I could be dual enrolled in them."

"Just like how we go to both Hexley Hall and Royal Prep," Dorrie smiled, Candice nodding at her side.

Sandra smiled, turning to Sofia and Candice. "Thank you for getting me and Wendell out of that dream crystal," she paused. "And maybe I will be queen, when I'm ready. But I might also see myself as Orillia's first female knight, or the castle kitchen helper, or something."

"There's lots of time to decide what we want to do," Sofia smiled.

"I just wish we had more time to come up with a plan to deal with the Order of the Wand," Amber brought everyone back to the situation at hand.

"You're right, but first, Wendell, Princess Sandra, come over here," Miss Lovegood motioned for them to come over. She chanted the same spell she used on Sofia and the others to lift the spell Ezekiel had cast, but she also checked them over for any side effects from being in the Dream Crystal. When both of them had been given a clean bill of health, she asked, "So, now what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea," Candice spoke up. "Miss Lovegood, spread a story that Sandra and Wendell are still trapped in the Dream Crystal. When Neila and the Order of the Wand show up to investigate, I'll use the Dream Crystal to trap them inside it."

"That's a bold move," Miss Lovegood smiled. "But, are you skilled enough to do it?"

"When Maleficent was teaching me about Dream Crystals, she also taught me how to use them," Candice explained.

"How come we're just hearing about this now?" Amber wondered.

"There are some things from my days with Maleficent I still don't talk about," Candice confessed. "That life is behind me, and some of the things she taught me are dark magic ... things I keep under lock and key, so to speak."

"You didn't want to be viewed with suspicion," Dorrie theorized.

"Is that like your 'Candicetown' when you practice your Maleficent-given powers?" James suggested.

"Yes, to your thoughts, Dorrie," Candice admitted, but she smiled a little. "And yes, to your thoughts, James. Such dark magic is very dangerous, more dangerous than you can imagine. The only reason I'm telling all of you about my ability to use Dream Crystals is that this is a case where I can use dark magic for good ... in this case, to trap Neila and the Order of the Wand."

"Then I think we have a plan," Miss Lovegood announced. "I'll go and spread the word that Princess Sandra, and Wendell, are still trapped in the Dream Crystal."

"Getting them in the crystal is one thing," Dorrie pointed out. "Getting them out again when it's time to send them to jail is another thing completely."

"Maleficent showed me a way to simply imprison people in a Dream Crystal without the dream effect," Candice explained. "When it's time for them to be transferred to a jail, I can use a counter spell to bring them out."

"Why couldn't we do that with Sandra and Wendell when they were trapped?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Because they were trapped within a dream world in the Dream Crystal," Candice answered. "Such a dream world takes hold of its victims, and the only way to get them out is to lead them out. But, with Neila and the Order of the Wand simply trapped in the crystal, with full knowledge of being trapped, their wanting to be freed makes using a counter spell possible."

"Then I think we have a plan," Sofia smiled.

"Okay, and as we make ideas, I know a way we can calm down after this little adventure in the Dream Crystal," Wendell suggested, "The Wanditorium."

"But first," Sandra paused when they approached the Conjurteria, "We need a little something before we go there." She touched the hat and murmured, "I wish for a big tray of snacks, including the pretzel rolls I made during one of the workshops the last time I was here." She grinned as the tray appeared, touched the hat again, and said, "I also wish for copies of the recipe for my friends."

Dorrie grinned. "Thanks, Sandra!"

"I'll certainly enjoy this!" Wendell grinned as he tried one, "And I'll also enjoy our upcoming friendly wand duel!"

"Okay! And I think I know just the song to use!" Candice smiled as she waved her wand.

When James heard the opening notes of the song, he grinned as he assumed a dueling position. "I've said it before, and I'm going to say it again…"

"I love this song!" Candice cheered with him, adding playfully, "Jinx! Now you can't talk or sing until someone says your name!"

"Candice, let James sing!" Sofia tried to look stern, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"He'll be able to sing now, since you said his name, Sof," Lucinda smiled.

"Thank you, Sof!" James grinned as he started singing.

 _All God's creatures got a place in the choir_  
 _Some sing low and some sing higher,_  
 _Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,_  
 _Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

Even Amber grinned. "I love this song too! I remember when the maids would chase me and James around when we were little. This was one of the songs they sang!"

She smiled as she had her own duel with Lucinda, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir_  
 _Some sing low and some sing higher,_  
 _Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,_  
 _Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

As she remembered singing this with the knights as they practiced, Sandra aimed her wand at Wendell and took the next verse as she cast her first spell.

 _Listen to the top where the little bird sings_  
 _On the melodies and the high notes ringing,_  
 _And the hoot owl cries over everything_  
 _And the blackbird disagrees._

Dorrie grinned as she aimed her wand at Sofia and joined in as well, _Singing in the night time, singing in the day,_  
 _When little duck quacks, and he's on his way._  
 _And the otter hasn't got much to say_  
 _And the porcupine talks to himself_

Everyone joined in the chorus as they cast their various spells, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir_  
 _Some sing low and some sing higher,_  
 _Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,_  
 _Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

"I'm so glad I record all activity in the Wanditorium!" Miss Lovegood grinned as she watched Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber incorporate the ballet moves they learned in Royal Prep into their duels, "I also love the music students play during practice duels!"

As Wendell cast a spell at Sandra, he joined in, _The dogs and the cats they take up the middle_  
 _While the honeybee hums and the cricket fiddles,_  
 _The donkey brays and the pony neighs_  
 _And the old gray badger sighs_

Sofia grinned as she cast a few spells at Lucinda and joined in the song as well, _Listen to the bass, it's the one on the bottom_  
 _Where the bullfrog croaks and the hippopotamus_  
 _Moans and groans with a big to-do_  
 _And the old cow just goes moo._

"I remember hearing Cedric sing this with Sof once," James whispered as he cast a Shield Charm to block another jinx.

"I remember," Sofia smiled as she blocked Lucinda's spell. "We had fun that day. Even Wormwood liked it."

By now, even Miss Lovegood joined in the song, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir_  
 _Some sing low and some sing higher,_  
 _Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,_  
 _Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

Attracted by the singing, some of the members of the Order of the Wand watched the spell practice.

At the same time, since this was one of Candice's favorite songs, she turned into her White Maleficent form as she cast another spell at Amber and joined in the song as well, _It's a simple song a little song everywhere_  
 _By the ox and the fox and the grizzly bear,_  
 _The dopey alligator and the hawk above,_  
 _The sly old weasel and the turtle dove._

"They can practice all they want, but they're no match for us," Neila smirked.

"Whoever really sings that song sounds better than them too," Ezekiel added.

Hearing one of the insults that Ezekiel had thrown at him as he ran off after being unmasked when he sang as The Secret Singer, James froze in horror, and was thrown across the room by another spell.

Abandoning her duel with Lucinda, Sofia helped him up. "Are you okay, James?"

"I'm fine, Sof, but I need to tell you something in a minute," James admitted.

"Okay," Sofia smiled, "You'll be fine, but for now, let's just keep practicing."

James smiled as he sang with her, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir_  
 _Some sing low and some sing higher,_  
 _Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,_  
 _Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

At the same time, Wendell made a shower of rose petals rain on all the girls as he joined in, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir_  
 _Some sing low and some sing higher,_  
 _Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,_  
 _Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

"Silk flower petals! Good move, Wendell!" Sandra smiled, recalling the last time Wendell had made her flowers and learned that she had trouble with real ones.

"I told you I'd make up for that last time," Wendell smiled.

At the same time, everyone finished the song together, _All God's creatures got a place in the choir_  
 _Some sing low and some sing higher,_  
 _Some sing out loud on a telephone wire,_  
 _Some just clap their hands, or paws, or anything they've got now_

 _All God's creatures got a place in the choir._

"I can't remember when I had so much fun watching practice duels!" Miss Lovegood grinned as she applauded. "Fifty points to all of you for such an entertaining display!"

"Thanks, Miss Lovegood, but I need to tell you something," James spoke up, and he told them what he had heard as they had practiced.

Sofia and Amber saw how worried he looked, since he knew Baron von Rocha was on the loose. He had stolen Vivian's musical talent, and James didn't want the same thing to happen to him. They also remembered James telling them about what Ezekiel and one of his friends had shouted at him as they chased him when he ran off.

"Don't worry, James, we'll all stick together," Amber assured him. "We won't let what happened to Vivian happen to you."

James smiled, but he still looked worried. He'd been singing in public again for almost a year now, and he didn't want to relive how he felt when he lost his voice.

"Everything's going to be all right, Prince James," Miss Lovegood smiled as she blew a whistle that summoned their owls. "There's strength in numbers, and we'll all look for signs of trouble."

James smiled as Benjamin landed on his shoulder. "Thanks, Miss Lovegood," he said as he stroked his owl's feathers.

"You're welcome," Miss Lovegood smiled. "Now, everyone, let's send our feathered friends ahead, and help them keep an eye out for trouble."

 **Author's notes**

 **Thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with some of the details on this chapter.**

 **Thanks also to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details on this chapter.**

 **Surgito, a counterspell to remove enchantments, was used in The Crimes of Gelert Grindelwald.**

 **Sofia's Astral Projection ability was seen in chapter 33 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2**

 **Candice and Sandra's conversation about a joke Sandra once made was mentioned in chapter 6 of my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray.**

 **In The Royal School Fair, there was a tent with a chef's toque (puffy hat). Since it wasn't mentioned in the episode, I named it The Orillia School of Baking and Cooking tent.**

 **Sandra sang with Hugo during the singing contest in chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song.**

 **James' 'Candicetown' comment is mentioned in chapter 21 of Dorrie Book 2.**

 **The song everyone practiced to during their practice duels is A Place in the Choir by Celtic Thunder.**

 **Ezekiel's comment of "the original artist sounds better than them" is taken from chapter 6 of my story The Secret Love Song, and James would still remember Ezekiel teasing him.**

 **During the workshops in my story The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge, Wendell made real flowers for Sandra. But when he learned about her sensitivities to flowers, he started making silk ones for her.**

 **Since James is singing in public again and the Order of the Wand is on the loose, he'd naturally be worried that Baron von Rocha might do what he did in The Princess Prodigy and want to steal his talent for singing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Quick note: I own none of the songs in this chapter; they belong to their original artists)**

Miss Lovegood was about to send the owls to look for the Order of the Wand, when she saw James still looking worried. "Prince James, you have nothing to worry about. We all know to stick together if the Order of the Wand is around, and we'll protect each other from them. You know that."

"I know, but I remember being afraid to sing outside my door for so long," James admitted, taking comfort in stroking Benjamin's feathers. "Then when I was used to singing in public again, I had that spell cast on me, which made me re-live the day I lost my voice and said I'd never sing in public again."

"But you were able to break it, with Vivian's help," Amber reminded him, "You saved me from that spell, and she was able to help you overcome it, remember?"

James nodded. He recalled how Vivian had kissed him, then told him that he had to sing the song. He had sung it with Amber, and the spell had truly been broken. "I just don't want what happened to Vivian to happen to me," he admitted. "We know what Baron von Rocha did to her talent."

"That won't happen," Sofia assured him, "If Baron von Rocha wants to do something like that with you, he'll have to go through us first."

"All of you are right," James smiled a little. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't keep thinking about that, and I know we'll stick together."

"James, none of us blame you for losing your voice; it could happen to anyone," Lucinda smiled. "But at least you're singing in public again, and that's all that matters."

"You told us how the spirit of your birth mum came and told you it was all right to sing," Wendell agreed, "She was right. I've heard you at camp when you led the sing-alongs, and you always had fun. I also remember when I was working at your castle that one week, I heard you singing to yourself as you went down the hall for something, and you sounded nice. I know I wasn't in your good books at the time, but I'm glad we're friends again."

"I've heard you singing in the halls when you attended the workshops and Game Day, just like Queen Melinda used to do when she sang on the way to classes," Miss Lovegood added, smiling as she watched James and Wendell fist bump. "The sorting hat was right; music has returned to Hexley Hall. But enough of that now. I think we should have some extra help." As she spoke, she cast out three cat-shaped Patronuses, and sent them out the door. "It's true that the teachers have been alerted to the Order of the Wand being here, but maybe some of the students should help us as well."

"Who else is here so early?" Amber asked.

"Here come three of our students now!" Miss Lovegood grinned. She introduced them as they came in. "Everyone, this is Makayla Anderson, and Rachel and Noah Harris. They were at Game Day when Grimtrix attacked, but they were protected by the Shield Charms Lady Dorrie, Lady Candice, and Princess Lucinda set up."

"It's good to see you again, and I'm glad you were all right," Sofia smiled as everyone shook hands with the newcomers.

"We wanted to help when that man attacked, but we were under the shield charms," Makayla, a 10-year-old Pepperton girl, explained. "Later, when we had been let out along with everyone else who was under a shield, Miss Lovegood said to go right to our Houses and stay there until the threat was gone."

"Miss Lovegood told us later how the wizard from Avalor and the blonde girl turned the bad guy to stone!" Rachel, another 10-year-old Pepperton girl, grinned. "Noah also saw you guys riding those big winged cats, and he wanted to jump onto them and join you!"

"The wizard from Avalor is Mateo," Dorrie volunteered. "Candice and I know him well."

"And that blonde girl is my royal sorceress Aleena, but did you get the chance to ride the jaquins too?" Sandra asked.

"Oh, yes," Rachel started laughing. "Miss Lovegood and I practically had to lift Noah off the jaquin he was riding, but it was really nice of Mr. Mateo to make him a little plush jaquin of his own. He made one for me and Makayla too!"

Noah, an 8-year-old Waldgrave student, grinned as he thought of the little gray and silver jaquin on his bed. "That was so cool! We touched the jewels on the collars and the names appeared!"

"That's right; yours was named Stormy, while mine was Nara," Rachel remembered, thinking of the blue and white jaquin on her bed.

"Mine was Angelo," Makayla grinned, thinking of her tan and cream-colored friend on her own bed.

"Yes, we all got jaquins like those too," Amber smiled, thinking of her little friend Emerald, who was on her bed at home.

"My stuffed jaquin Jorgina, and my doll, Jenny, get along nicely," Candice happily remarked. "They have a place of honor in my room at Enchancia Castle."

"Mateo also gave one to Aleena," Sandra smiled, recalling how Mateo had given Aleena a turquoise and silver jaquin along with the ones he gave her and her friends. Aleena had told her that Hechicera liked watching as she made her potions, she got along well with her phoenix Sinistra, and she liked playing with Reno and Eldora.

"My little friend Zebra helps me with my stories," James agreed.

"Okay, everyone; owls first, jaquins later!" Miss Lovegood chuckled. However, she smiled as she thought about Nicodai, the little blue and purple jaquin in her own office.

Makayla, Rachel, and Noah blew the whistles they had to summon their owls. A minute later, their owl companions appeared, and as they landed on their outstretched arms, Dorrie and Candice aimed their wands at them. As Makayla, Rachel, and Noah watched, they felt crystal pendants appear around their necks.

"What's this?" Makayla asked.

"Just a little present so you can talk to and understand your owls, and our animal friends," Dorrie smiled. She motioned toward her friends. "We all have something like that too."

Sofia, Amber, Sandra, Lucinda, and Candice nodded. They all wore amulets that let them talk to and understand animals, but the cover story was that Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda had enchanted their necklaces to let them talk to animals. As for James and Wendell, who wore medallions that let them talk to and understand animals, the story was that Lucinda had also enchanted crystals for them so they could talk to animals as well. James also had a badge that let him talk to and understand animals as well, but he didn't mention that to them.

"This is so awesome!" Noah cheered, stroking his Masked Owl's feathers. "Spirit and I can talk to each other now!"

"So can April and I," Rachel smiled, stroking her Northern Spotted Owl's feathers.

"Ludo and I can too!" Makayla grinned, stroking her Barred Owl's feathers.

"That's wonderful!" Candice smiled. "Now, why don't we send your owls with ours so they can keep a lookout for the Order of the Wand? I'll even send my cat with them. You don't have to worry," she added, seeing Rachel's look of concern. "Creamy loves hanging out with our owls at home, and they get along well together. He also likes coming with me to visit the other owls in the owlery."

"Okay," Rachel smiled.

Creamy led the way down the hall. He and Candice loved exploring Hexley Hall when they had free time, so they were able to discover back areas of the school that were rarely used. He even had a pleasant conversation with Ludo, Spirit, and April.

Suddenly, as they were going down another hallway, Creamy signaled the group to stop. "Hold on," he whispered. "I hear something."

"My lady, why don't I try next?" they heard Baron von Rocha's voice. "I can overpower them with my magical music."

Neila smiled. "All right, Baron. Do whatever you must to stop them."

"I'll go with you to make sure they don't sing with you. But if they do sing, tell them that you sound better than they do!" Ezekiel added.

"Is that the guy that James was worried about?" Noah whispered.

"Yes," Rachel whispered back. "Before we left, Miss Lovegood told us who to look out for, and what they looked like."

Makayla whipped out the notebook she brought with her, and she started writing down what Baron von Rocha was saying. "He's going to go after Sofia and her friends with something called magical music?"

"Magical music?" Rachel echoed, "I hate to say it, but that sounds cool! I'd love to see that in action, and maybe learn how to do that too!"

"We'll get the chance to see it, Rachel, but I think we should get back to the others and let them know what's going on," April hooted.

"You're right, April, and at least Makayla wrote everything they said down," Rachel grinned as they slipped away unnoticed.

When they were back with their friends, Makayla showed them the notes she'd taken. "I wrote down a lot of what they were saying," she said to Miss Lovegood, "I want to help too."

"You certainly did help, Miss Anderson," Miss Lovegood grinned. "Now we know what to look out for! And Miss Harris, I know you like music, but Baron von Rocha uses his talents for evil."

"I know, but maybe there's a way I can use a spell like that for good," Rachel smiled.

"If I had a dollar for every time I said _that_ when I was researching spells in my copy of Maleficent's spellbook!" Candice chuckled as she took it out. "But I remember reading something about magical music in one of the chapters."

"Did you find anything we can use against Baron von Rocha?" Dorrie asked.

"Well, Sofia told me that the only way to fight magical music is with magical music," Candice reasoned. "And it so happens that I know a musical counter-spell if Baron von Rocha uses his magic against us. The only thing is, we'll have to sing as we fight."

"Is there any other way to do battle?" James smirked.

"And don't worry, James, if Zeke says the singer sounds better than we do, we just sing the song anyway!" Sandra smirked.

"That's what karaoke's for, right? To have fun and let amateur singers butcher professional singers' songs?" Makayla asked, knowing that Rachel loved music, and was even in Hexley Hall's Chorus.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" James grinned.

"And if we do sing off-key, that will help distract Ezekiel," Candice joked.

"Candice, is it okay if I use a spell too?" Sandra asked as Ezekiel and Baron von Rocha approached them.

"Okay," Candice nodded.

Using her 12-and-a-half-inch hawthorn and phoenix feather wand, Sandra aimed it at a spot above Baron von Rocha's head. "Let's get this party started! _Musica Balladia!"_

"I love these instant karaoke party spells!" James grinned as he aimed his 12 3/4-inch hazel and unicorn hair wand at Ezekiel. Sandra had explained to him the difference between the 'instant karaoke party' spell and the 'song in the head' spell; the latter spell would rebound on the caster and affect them if someone distracted them, while the former allowed everyone to join in the song.

"And I get to use my new wand in this fight!" Noah cheered, holding up his 10-inch blackthorn and unicorn hair wand. Up until a few weeks ago, he only had a training wand. He had kept working on his wand techniques and practicing spells, and Miss Lovegood and the staff had turned his training wand into a real one.

"That's right, Noah, but be careful," Rachel agreed as she whipped out her 12-inch long birch and phoenix feather wand as she began to sing.

 _Get out old Dan's records  
Get out old Dan's records_

 _We will dance the whole night long  
It's fun to play the old time songs  
If old Dan could see us now I know he'd be so proud_

"I love this song," Makayla smiled as she whipped out her 10-inch spruce and phoenix feather wand, "My Uncle Theo always sang it to me when I was little, and I remember dancing with him to it once!"

"If you know and like the song, just jump right in and join us," James smiled as he gave her a little twirl.

He cast an Impediment Jinx at Ezekiel as he continued, _Bring out old Dan's records  
Bring out old Dan's records_

"How did Mother's phrase go again, music makes everything better?" Amber smiled.

"And how does Mom's phrase go again, the more the merrier?" Sofia grinned.

At the same time, Amber smiled as she remembered dancing to this song with Roland and Queen Melinda as she joined in, _I remember my aunt Bea_  
 _She'd dance with Dan till two or three_  
 _If old Dan could see her now I know he'd shout out loud_

As she adopted a dueling position, Sandra joined in, _Dig out old Dan's records_  
 _Bring out old Dan's records_

Candice sang with her as she turned into her White Maleficent form and they cast a few spells at Ezekiel and Baron von Rocha, _We're all here, we've all got dates_  
 _We'll dance all night to the seventy-eights_  
 _If old Dan could see us now I know he'd be so proud_  
 _If old Dan were with us still I know he'd come around_

"Rachel! Noah! Makayla! Copy our movements!" Lucinda added, "It's just like when we were practicing!"

Noah copied Lucinda's stance as they joined in, _Get out old Dan's records_  
 _Dig out old Dan's records_

Makayla shot a few spells at Ezekiel as she joined in, _Back to nineteen thirty-five_  
 _The foxtrot, jitterbug 'n' jive_  
 _If old Dan could see us now I know he'd be so proud_

At the same time, Wendell and Sandra had teamed up and were casting more spells at Ezekiel as they sang, _Get out old Dan's records  
Bring out old Dan's records_

As they cast different spells at Ezekiel and Baron von Rocha, Sofia and her friends finished together, _High above the fireplace  
There's a smile on old Dan's face  
If old Dan could see us now I know he'd be so proud  
If old Dan were with us still I know he'd come around_

"Amber and I always think about our birth mom when we sing that part," James smiled as he cast a Shield Charm between Baron von Rocha and Noah. He glanced over at Amber, who smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I think about my dad Franklin, and my mom Natalie too," Makayla smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"And I think about my mom and dad from when I was a child," Dorrie fondly remembered, as Candice nodded in agreement.

"How sentimental. And that was well done, but now that rehearsal is over, it's time for the main performance," Baron von Rocha smirked as he faced James and started playing the song that would steal their musical talents. "You first, Prince James!"

"I don't think so!" Noah shouted, aiming his wand at him. _"Expelliarmus!"_

"Great job, little bro!" Rachel cheered as he caught the violin. "And if I may do something?"

"Go ahead," Sofia smiled.

Rachel had Noah put the violin on the ground, but before Baron von Rocha could get it, Wendell cast another Impediment Hex to slow him down, and Rachel destroyed the violin with a Reductor Curse.

"I've got an idea too," Sandra spoke up.

"Whatever it is, do it!" Amber called.

Sandra nodded, and looked at Candice out of the corner of her eye. She felt her amulet glowing under her blouse, and she was surrounded by a bright white light. When it cleared, Sandra had turned into a large white dragon.

"Nice job, Sandra!" Candice cheered.

"Not a bad way to break in my new power in battle, right?" Sandra grinned.

"That's brilliant!" James grinned.

"Yes it is, but just be careful!" Sofia warned.

"Right!" Sandra agreed as she tested her new wings and flew after Baron von Rocha, only to have something strike her in the shoulder. Since she wasn't used to her dragon abilities yet, she was a little shaky as she turned and faced her brother, who had become Eze Gray again. "Puny little nothing!" she roared when she finally faced him, "You attack ME?!"

"Note to self: use that line next time I have to fight someone as a dragon!" Candice grinned.

"Oh, Sandra, if only your magic was as sharp as your tongue," Ezekiel smirked. He aimed his wand at her. _"Crucio!"_

"Well done, Ezekiel!" Baron von Rocha called.

"Sandra!" Noah cried out when he heard her scream. He started to run to her, but Rachel held him back.

"Don't do it, Noah! He might hit you with that spell too," she warned him as Sandra fell to the ground.

"I…wish to be…human again…" Sandra groaned as she transformed.

When the light around her faded and she was back to normal, Wendell was at her side in a second. "Sandra! I'll help you!" He glared at Ezekiel. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back's turned! And that's your sister!"

"Wendell, don't be a hero! Get Sandra to the hospital wing! I'll cover you!" Dorrie called, turning into her werewolf form and running toward Ezekiel and Baron von Rocha.

"But what about them?" Wendell asked.

"We'll take care of this! You just take care of Sandra!" Candice called.

As he got Sandra settled on a bed in the hospital wing and explained to the matron, Madam Nicole Duncan, what happened, Wendell couldn't help but sing softly to himself as he took Sandra's hand.

 _Stranded at the drive in, branded a fool  
What will they say Monday at school?_

"Isn't that an appropriate song for Princess Sandra?" Madam Duncan smiled, being a fan of the movie that song came from herself.

Wendell didn't hear her, since he was singing to himself, _Sandy, can't you see, I'm in misery  
We made a start, now we're apart, there's nothin' left for me  
Love has flown all alone, I sit and wonder why-y-y oh why you left me,  
Oh Sandy_

Hearing the singing, Makayla, James, and Candice watched him. "They've come so far since their first meeting," Candice chuckled.

"Wendell certainly likes her," Makayla smiled.

"But as a friend," James grinned.

Meanwhile, Wendell was singing, _Oh Sandy, maybe someday, when high school is done  
Somehow, someway, our two worlds will be one  
In heaven forever and ever we will be, oh please say you'll stay  
Oh Sandy_

As Wendell sang, Sandra slowly opened her eyes. She smirked up at him as he spoke.

 _Sandy my darlin', you hurt me real bad, you know it's true  
But baby, you gotta believe me when I say, I'm helpless without you_

Wendell took her hand as he finished the song, _Love has flown all alone, I sit, I wonder why-y-y oh why you left me  
Oh, Sandy_

 _Sandy, Sandy, why-y-y-y, oh Sandy_

"If I had a dollar for every time Orillia's knights sang _that_ when I got hurt," Sandra joked quietly.

"Yes," Madam Duncan smirked. "But you're very lucky, Princess. Mr. Fidget said you'd turned into a dragon earlier, and that certainly helped you. Your dragon hide was so strong that it absorbed the curse. But I'd like you to rest for a little while."

"And maybe this can help with your recovery," Wendell said as he slipped out. He returned a minute later and tucked something in at her side. "I slipped into Professor DeRoche's classroom and went to his closet. He's got a whole box full of these, so he won't miss one."

"What is it?" Sofia asked, seeing the little black and white plush creature.

"A Niffler, which gives me an idea for when we face the Order of the Wand again!"

"Now that I want to see," Sandra smiled as she sat up. "I thought I saw something silver in Zeke's pocket when he cursed me, but I didn't get a close enough look at it."

"Maybe he got a new wand?" Amber suggested.

"Maybe," Sandra agreed. "I thought he had his own wand, but he might have gotten another one somehow."

"That's an interesting thought, Princess, and you can see it as soon as you get some rest," Madam Duncan smiled. "I'm sure Professor DeRoche won't mind if you and Mr. Fidget borrow a few Nifflers. I've actually used a few of them myself when I was younger! They're so much fun to play with, but you have to keep a sharp eye on anything valuable!"

"We'll be careful, but I'm sorry I'm holding us up," Sandra apologized.

"Don't worry," Candice smiled. "You'll be up fighting alongside us before you know it."

"That's right," Sofia smiled. "And as you're resting, we can think of ideas for the next time we see the Order of the Wand."

 **Notes:**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the details of this chapter.**

 **Thanks also to Going on and on and on for helping with the details of this chapter.**

 **Makayla Anderson, and Rachel and Noah Harris, are from Going on and on and on's and my collection The Lost Memories.**

 **Jenny is from Chapter 21 of Niagara14301's story "Tales From The Castle".**

 **Wendell working at Enchancia Castle for a week was seen in chapters 20-23 of Niagara14301's Dorrie Book 2.**

 **James' thoughts of Vivian and Baron von Rocha stealing her talent is from The Princess Prodigy, and his memories of being hit by a spell to make him relive the day he lost his voice is from chapter 2 of my story The Hexley Hall Game Day Challenge.**

 **Hechicera is the Spanish word for 'Sorceress'.**

 **"Wendell, don't be a hero!" is a play on words from the Bo Donaldson and the Heywoods' song _Billy Don't Be a Hero._**

 ** _Old Dan's Records_** **is by Gordon Lightfoot, and is a favorite song of Orillia's knights to practice dueling with.**

 ** _Sandy_** **is from the movie Grease, and that is an appropriate song for Wendell to sing to Sandra!**

 **Musica (music style) is a spell I invented. This produces music so people can sing as they work, or sing during a fight (James would call this an instant karaoke party spell). This is not to be confused with another spell I invented, Earwormicus (music style), which rebounds the song in the caster's head if someone interrupts them. Earwormicus (music style) was first seen in chapter 35 of Do You Want to Sing Together XIII. Musica (music style) was first seen in chapter 47 of Do You Want to Sing Together XIV, and taught in chapter 22 of Do You Want to Sing Together XV.**

 **Madam Nicole Duncan was first seen in chapter 2 of my story Royal Blood. She replaced her mother Amy as Hexley Hall's nurse after she retired.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the incredibly long wait! But I'm back now and ready to continue the adventure!**

Sandra sighed as she leaned against the pillows. Even though she was feeling better after a little rest, and a healing potion from Madam Duncan, she still wanted to get back to helping the others.

"Don't worry, Sandra, just rest for a few more minutes and you'll be up fighting alongside us again before you know it," Sofia said as Wendell came in again after he slipped out for a moment.

"This might speed up the healing process too," he smiled as he tucked a fluffy black and white plush toy at her side. "A Niffler! Just like the ones we talked about earlier."

"Thanks, Wendell," Sandra smiled a little, then she blew the whistle around her neck to summon Marcella. When her owl flew to the window, she reached into her bag and took out the lynx she'd won earlier. "Can you take this little guy home? Just set him on my bed next to Fig and Little Dragon Lady. They'll know how to greet their new friend-slash-brother-slash-writing associate, and we'll introduce him to Reno when we get home."

"No problem," Marcella hooted, taking the lynx and flying off with it.

James grinned beside her. He had a few plush friends he used as writing assistants himself, and said as much. He also held up a camouflage-colored cat-like creature he'd won earlier. "And just like that, my new writing buddy Cammo Kitty!"

"He's cute, and I use some of my stuffed animals as writing helpers too," Rachel grinned. She thought for a moment, then smiled as she added, "And Nara helped me write a poem for my own creative writing class!"

"I'm not a writer, but Efren likes watching me practice spells," Wendell added, smiling as he thought of the little off-white jaquin on his bed. "I'm sure my tiger friend will enjoy that too, when I get him home."

"That's great, Wendell, but did Professor DeRoche give you permission to take that Niffler?" Dorrie asked.

"He's got so many plush creatures for his class that he won't miss one," Wendell shrugged, "But if you're worried, I used the Gemino charm on the niffler and made a duplicate of it."

"Why does he have plush creatures? He's not allergic to them, is he?" Amber asked, thinking that it was ironic that the Beasts and Creatures teacher was allergic to fur.

"No; remember, Professor DeRoche taught us all about our owls at those workshops," Candice started, "Dorrie and I had a class with him last year, and he told us that the plush creatures were prizes he gave students who gave the best answers in class."

"That's right," Makayla grinned. "He also gives them to students who help him. I helped carry some books for him once, and he gave me a little plush Porlock as a thank-you gift."

"Just like this one house in Baraga," Sandra agreed, "That's a village close to my castle where this one family lives. Any time someone does something nice for them, the lady who lives there gives them a plush animal. She does the same every Halloween, too."

 _Flashback_

 _Sandra was taking a group of children around the village of Baraga for trick-or-treating. Even she had been persuaded to dress up, so she created her own costume based on a book series she liked, the Bluecapes, and she even painted Ambre on her arm as her Animal Guide._

 _As she and some of her friends led the children around the village, they saw some small creatures approaching them._

 _Before she and Shawna could stop her, one of the little girls in the group left them. Being a Junior Knight and squiress, Sandra followed her to help her if she needed it._

 _However, the little girl came back with a black and gray kitten in her arms. "Kitty!" she smiled._

 _"I know this kitty," Shawna smiled. "She and two of her siblings sometimes get out of this one house. In fact, there they are now!" she pointed at some dark shapes coming up to them._

 _"Let's take them back home, okay, everyone?" Sandra asked as she and another girl picked them up._

 _Shawna led the way to a purple-colored cottage, and she knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" she sang out._

 _"But this time we have a treat for you!" Sandra added._

 _"Oh, thank you!" the lady who opened the door smiled. "You found my little friends. They have a habit of getting out of my yard. They're not quite old enough to leave their mama just yet."_

 _"Why don't we help you take them home?" Shawna suggested, explaining to Sandra that the lady, who introduced herself as Yvette Morgan, lived next door to this house._

 _"That would be wonderful! Thank you, everyone!" Ms. Morgan smiled. "My son and his family live here, and I'm helping out by handing candy out to the trick-or-treaters. I'll just step out for a moment and join you as we'll take them to my house. Once we get there, I have special treats for all of you!"_

 _When they brought the kittens inside, Ms. Morgan gave everyone a small plush kitten, which looked like the ones they had brought back to the house._

 _"Thank you, Ms. Morgan, and happy Halloween!" Sandra smiled, the group echoing their thanks._

 _"Happy Halloween to you too, everyone!" Ms. Morgan smiled back._

 _End flashback_

"Ray-Ray, this coming Halloween, we have to go trick-or-treating in Orillia!" Noah grinned.

"That story was so cute!" Makayla smiled.

"And if you like that, her son and his family give out cans of pop as the treat," Sandra grinned.

"It's official, we're all going trick-or-treating in Orillia this Halloween!" James grinned as Noah nodded beside him.

"But first, we should talk about guarding the vanishing cabinet," Miss Lovegood smirked, "I saw some of the teachers going toward the room where we keep it, but I think we should have some extra people go with them."

"You know we'll help guard it too, right?" Sandra asked.

"I know, but I have a few other people in mind to help us as well," Miss Lovegood smiled. She cast her Patronus, and in a few minutes, a woman came into the hospital wing. "Leanne, it's good of you to come here so quickly." She turned to the group, adding, "For those of you who don't know her, this is Leanne Dorasha, the Wand Combat teacher."

"It's good to see you again. I remember seeing some of you at the workshops," Leanne smiled. "I brought someone who has an impressive arsenal of his own to help us." She looked to the side, and a dark-haired man stepped forward. "I'm sure you know Brad DeRoche, the Beasts and Creatures teacher."

"Well, we did talk about doing something with Nifflers to distract the Order of the Wand," Rachel agreed.

"Yes, and speaking of Nifflers," DeRoche smirked, seeing what Sandra was holding.

"I took the Niffler to help her feel better, sir," Wendell admitted, "But I did make a copy of it and it's in your office with your other plush creatures."

"Don't worry, Mr. Fidget," DeRoche chuckled, "You're not the first student to take plush from my prize cabinet without my knowledge or permission, and you won't be the last. But I will…be giving Stryker ten points for the way you tried to cover it up! Nobody's ever been that clever when they take my little friends!"

Even Wendell smiled as everyone had a good laugh. He really hadn't meant to cause trouble, and he wanted to help Sandra feel better. He also should have remembered that when someone took a plush creature from the cabinet, it would usually be replaced before too long.

"But shouldn't we talk about the vanishing cabinet?" Sofia spoke up. "How can we stop the Order of the Wand from using it? And who knows where they'll go to get reinforcements to take over the school or whatever they're doing."

"And another thing," Lucinda spoke up, "Will their magic be strong enough to turn Grimtrix back from a statue? I heard that the dark wizard who tried to take over Avalor was turned back to normal, but he was turned into a statue again."

Sofia nodded softly. She remembered one of Princess Elena's letters to her, saying that the malvago that Mateo had defeated had been revived from the stone spell, but he had been petrified again during another battle. "I think we'll be okay, Lucy," she said at last, "He was petrified again, and Elena said they don't have to worry about him anymore."

"That's good, but since Zeke's with the Order of the Wand this time, we should warn Mom, Dad, and Zoe," Sandra spoke up as Marcella came back and landed on the bedpost. "He tried to take over Orillia once, and he might try it again, now that he has reinforcements."

"I saw them when I was coming from Zoe's room," Marcella informed her, "They all looked okay."

"That's good, Marcy," Sandra smiled.

"Yes it is, and we can spy for you again," Rachel suggested, Noah and Makayla nodding at her side. "We can send our owls to where we saw them, then they can tell us what they find out."

"We'll still warn them, just to be safe," Sofia assured her, watching as Dorrie cast her wolf Patronus and send it off with the message to Robert and Patricia.

"I'll let King Roland and Queen Miranda know about this too," Candice added, casting her phoenix Patronus and sending it to Enchancia Castle. "I know our castles are all connected to each other through the crystal ball network, but we can't be sure if the Order of the Wand will listen in on us."

"Good move, and Dorrie, thanks for sending the message for me," Sandra agreed. "I've really got to work on learning to send talking Patronus messages."

"Don't worry, Sandra," Dorrie smiled. "We'll teach you how to make your Patronus talk."

"Yes, but if I may suggest something," Leanne spoke up, motioning for Amber, James, Wendell, and Sandra over. "You never know when a spell like this could come in handy during a fight. If I could see your amulets and medallions for a moment, I'll give you each a power to use against an enemy."

"Well, Lucinda did enchant my necklace with the power to talk to animals before it was upgraded to an amulet," Sandra nodded, pulling her amulet out from under her blouse.

"And look how far you've come since then," Lucinda grinned.

Leanne smiled as she took out her wand and aimed it at Sandra's amulet. _"Speciosus formosus praeclarus!"_ she chanted. As the amulet glowed, Leanne cast the same spell on Amber's amulet and James and Wendell's medallions. "And I'll add the reversal spell too," she continued as she pointed her wand at the amulets and medallions again. _"Speciosus formosus reverto!"_

"And what will these spells do?" Amber asked.

"You now have the ability to turn into dragons and back again," Leanne grinned, aiming her wand at herself and chanting the transformation spell again. Everyone watched in awe as she turned into a large green dragon. "Of course, you'll have your own individual dragon colors." she continued as she turned herself back.

"If that isn't incredibly brilliant, I don't know what is!" James grinned.

"Yes, James, but try to keep the drooling to a minimum," Amber smirked, trying to cover his mouth with her handkerchief.

"Noah, that goes for you too, and you don't even _have_ that ability," Rachel smirked, trying to cover Noah's mouth too.

"And James, you and Amber better make sure you tell the knights that you have that ability when we get home, or they'll try to slay you!" Lucinda added, laughing as she watched James try to fight Amber off.

"But why aren't Sofia, Dorrie, Candice, and Lucinda getting this?" Sandra asked.

"Because I can already turn into a dragon," Sofia explained, giggling as she watched James and Amber, "You borrowed Candice's ability to turn into a dragon, Dorrie can use her werewolf form in a fight, and Lucinda, as a witch, has shapeshifting abilities of her own, so she can turn into a dragon too."

"I could turn into a dragon if I wanted to, but I prefer turning into a werewolf," Dorrie added.

"So, should we go back to the Wanditorium and practice this new ability?" Wendell suggested.

"That's a good idea," Leanne grinned.

When they were back in the Wanditorium, Sofia clutched her amulet and murmured, "I wish to be a dragon!"

As they watched her turn into a small pink and purple dragon, Amber, James, Wendell, and Sandra clutched their amulets and medallions and recited the spell to turn into dragons.

Amber looked at herself and smiled. She had turned into a golden dragon. "This is amazing!" she smiled.

James nodded as he looked himself over. He had become a blue dragon. "Almost like my plush dragon Sir Blaze-a-Lot, but he's blue with a gold star pattern," he observed. "This is still incredibly brilliant either way!"

Sandra smiled as she looked at herself. She had become a red dragon. "This is just like my own plush dragon, Little Dragon Lady. I'll have to see if Zeke remembers her, but I'll make sure he doesn't forget this! And the kitty Marcy took home can meet her, along with my other plush friends, when I get there again!"

"Indeed," Wendell smirked as he looked himself over, and learning that he had become a gray dragon. "Wait til my mum sees me now! But you know I'll tell her I'll be careful when I use the spell."

"We know that, Mr. Fidget," Leanne chuckled. "I'll teach all of you how to use your new powers."

"I can't wait to see your new powers in action!" Noah grinned.

"Well, let's get back to practicing with them," Amber suggested.

"You're right, Amber," Sofia agreed. "The sooner we get to practicing with these new abilities of ours, the sooner we can use them against the Order of the Wand."

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with the details in this chapter.**

 **Lucinda's thoughts of Fiero were from the Elena of Avalor episodes Spellbound (when he was first turned into a statue), Rise of the Sorceress (when Shuriki revives him), and Song of the Sirenas (when he's turned into a statue again)**

 **Leanne Dorasha is from Niagara14301's Once Upon a Time in Enchancia. In that story, she was given the power to turn into a dragon (chapter 36), while in this story, she already has the power, since she turned good.**

 **Sandra's flashback of a Halloween in Baraga was based on events from theblindwriter95's and my story Royal Halloween Hijinks.**


End file.
